The present invention relates to an ironing board. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ironing board which is used as a ladder/ironing board union device.
A conventional ironing board cannot be converted into a ladder. Furthermore, a ladder and the conventional ironing board cannot be folded together.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ironing board which can be converted into a ladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ironing board which is used as a ladder/ironing board union device.
Accordingly, an ironing board comprises an ironing unit and a ladder unit connected to the ironing unit. The ladder unit has a ladder frame and a tread plate disposed on the ladder frame. The ladder frame has at least a first round hole, at least a second round hole, and at least a third round hole. The ironing unit has a pad plate, a generally U-shaped leg frame, a shelf, a generally U-shaped bracket, and a panel. The pad plate has at least a first through aperture and at least a second through aperture. A U-shaped rod is connected to the generally U-shaped leg frame. The generally U-shaped leg frame has at least a round aperture. The shelf has at least an end through hole. The generally U-shaped bracket has at least an end round hole. The panel has at least a pair of first circular aperture and a second circular aperture. A pair of link rods are connected to the ladder frame and the panel. Each of the link rods has a first end circular hole and a second end circular hole. A first rivet passes through the round aperture of the generally U-shaped leg frame and the first round hole of the ladder frame. A second rivet passes through the end through hole of the shelf, the second round hole of the ladder frame, and the first end circular hole of the corresponding link rod. A third rivet passes through the second through aperture of the pad plate and the third round hole of the ladder frame. A fourth rivet passes through the second end circular hole of the corresponding link rod, the first circular aperture of the panel, and the end round hole of the generally U-shaped bracket. A shaft passes through the first through aperture of the pad plate and the second circular aperture of the panel.